Introduction (helicopter ride)
and Frank West in the helicopter.]] :See also Connie and Dakota for the introduction cutscene. In Dead Rising, photojournalist Frank West knows he is on to something big and is willing to take great risks to get the scoop. He charters a helicopter to take him over the town of Willamette Colorado that has become the source of great mystery since all communication with its population was cut off and the military blocking off the town. , p. 30 __TOC__ Entering Willamette Snapping Photographs :See Frank's Photos for an explanation of how to take photos. As the helicopter flies over the city of Willamette, zoom in with the camera's viewfinder and focus on the carnage along Main Street. Take pictures that get Frank the most Prestige Points. The highest Prestige Point are with some kind of action in the shot. There are five high point prestige point photo opportunities that Frank can photograph from the helicopter. Since Frank can only take 30 pictures, keep each photo opportunity to a maximum of six shots. , p. 31 Make sure to completely empty Frank's camera roll, because he gets a fresh camera battery automatically when he lands on the mall roof. NOTE: Don't pause the game! If you press in an attempt to pause the game during this sequence (or any cut scenes), you will skip it altogether, being taken to the next gameplay segment. Only click if you want to pass this portion over, because you cannot pause taking photos from the helicopter. Photo Opportunities It is recommended that Frank take pictures on the ride so he can earn some valuable prestige points which allow Frank to gain levels.Dead Rising Walkthrough, ign.com, (February, 25, 2007). Photo Opportunity One: Three zombies feast The first photo opportunity is on the perpendicular sidewalk just before the next photo opportunity of a man on a white car. Zoom in and center the three zombies feasting on what appears to be the remains of another human being. Snap up to six shots. Keep in mind the prestige points for this photo opportunity are low, only up to 104 points. Photo Opportunity Two: Zombies attack motorist A man is on top of a white car surrounded by zombies. The helicopter hovers over this location long enough for Frank to snap six pictures. Keep the man in the center of the viewfinder and zoom in close, but not too much that you cut off any of the action. Photo Opportunity Three: Surrounded school bus A school bus is surrounded by zombies, who are pounding and rocking the bus. The helicopter hovers over for a few moments, giving Frank plenty of time to snap up to six shots before moving on. Zoom in for more prestige points. Photo Opportunity Four: Gas station explosion A distance up the street pass the bus is Tornado gas station. Keep the gas station centered in the viewfinder, which is difficult because the helicopter is moving. Be ready to snap a photo. An explosion destroys the station, igniting all of the zombies nearby in a gigantic ball of flame. If Frank is fast enough, he can take a photograph just as the gas station explodes, then take another five of the flaming zombies stumbling from the destruction. , p. 32 Photo Opportunity Five: Woman falls to her death The final photo opportunity is on top of the roof of the C.W. Factory warehouse. An armed woman is encircled by zombies and she has nowhere to go. Try and take the photos when the woman is: # shooting the zombies with her handgun, # waiving at the helicopter for help, or # being attacked. Save at least one or two shots for the grand closing finale when a zombie grabs her and she falls to her death. A picture of the zombie falling off the edge, you can get 600+ Prestige Points. If Frank is fast, a picture of the woman and a second zombie falling, is worth high prestige points also. Empty your camera roll on this last photo opportunity, because Frank gets a fresh camera battery automatically when he lands on the mall roof. Trivia * In Chop Till You Drop, there is no picture taking along main street from the helicopter.Dead Risnig Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 1, Youtube Video Gallery :See Introduction (helicopter ride)/Gallery for over 74 more images. See also * Introduction (Entrance Plaza) second article on the introduction. * Introduction (Love Lasts a Lifetime) last article on the introduction. References Category:Dead Rising Cases